


Laughter

by CityofEmeralds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy!Remus, Family, Fluff, Honestly I'm just trying to get over writers block, M/M, Raising Harry Potter, Tickling, baby!harry - Freeform, little!Harry, papa!severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofEmeralds/pseuds/CityofEmeralds
Summary: Harry wakes up from his nap and decides to play with his daddy.





	Laughter

Remus walked into Harry's room and heard a small giggle originate from his crib. As the man moved closer, he noticed that Harry was hiding his face with a stuffed animal, obviously hiding from Remus.

"Harry? Where are you? I can't see you anywhere..." Remus said, smiling to himself. 

Another giggle emerged from behind the animal. 

"Hmmm... where could you be?" asked the wizard. "Are you underneath the crib?" Remus paused, glancing under the structure. Quickly he shook his head and progressed to a different area in the room, attempting to find his son. "Is Harry behind the change table?" he asked again. After a few moments, Remus decided to check behind the stuffed dragon, which lay in front of Harry's face. 

"Is Harry hiding behind his dragon?" Remus said, tickling the small boy who laid in the crib. 

Peels of laughter emanated from Harry who attempted to fend off the wiggling fingers. 

"Daddy! St-stop tickling me!" 

"Never!" Remus exclaimed, increasing the tickling intensity. 

"What's going on here?" A loud voice echoed from the doorway. 

Both individuals were so engaged in their interaction that they did not realize Severus had entered the room. 

"Papa, help!" Harry yelled, "Daddy's tickling me!"

"Hmmm... and why should I help you? Did you eat your vegetables today?" 

"Y-yes! Papa, I did." Harry yelled through intense giggles. "I ate my broccoli and carrots, I promise! Please, Papa!" Now, Harry was laughing so hard that he begun to hiccup.

Remus, recognizing that Harry had suffered enough, slowed his fingers. Severus gazed at Remus knowingly and nodded slightly. 

Harry sat on his mattress for a few moments, catching his breath. Then, he glanced at his parents, reached towards them and uttered, "Up, please." 

Severus complied with Harry's request and lifted him into his arms. Remus embraced his husband and son, placing one hand on the small of Severus' back while bringing the other to rest on Harry's cheek. 

A moment of peace radiated from the trio as they took time to appreciate the presence of one another in their lives. However, this moment was quickly interrupted by Harry when he asked, "Can we eat now?" 

"May we eat now," Severus stated, correcting Harry's grammar. 

"Yeah! Let's eat, I'm hungry," exclaimed the young boy, completely unaware of Severus' intentions.

Both men chuckled and nodded their heads as they progressed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story to help get over writers block. Enjoy!


End file.
